In recent years, the popularity of mobile devices has grown substantially. It is now commonplace for people to carry and use mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, navigation units, tablet computers, notebook computers, media players, and gaming devices, at virtually any location. Some of these devices provide communication service, such voice calling, text messaging, and online browsing and gaming functionality for instance, while other devices may only provide more solitary functions, such as local game play, media playout, or contact list management for instance. Generally, mobile devices may range in size and configuration and may have single-component or multi-component configurations. Further, some mobile devices may be linked with other entities. For instance, mobile phones, navigation units, computers, or media players may be integrated or otherwise coupled with motor vehicles such as a cars, trucks, boats, and airplanes, to allow use of the device functions in connection with those vehicles.
Most of today's mobile devices include advanced display screens, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) screens or organic light emitting diode (OLED) display screens for instance, that allow robust user interaction. A display screen will typically work to present various graphical objects, such as text and images, under processor control. Further, the display screen may employ touch-sensitive screen technology, such as resistive, capacitive, or surface acoustic wave technology for instance, to allow a user to provide input to the mobile device by touching the screen. Alternatively or additionally, a mobile device may include a keypad (e.g., numeric keypad, keyboard, etc.), or other non-screen-based user-input mechanism.